Connective tissues in the bodies of humans and animals include cartilage, ligaments, tendons, muscles etc. Of these, cartilage is a tough, fibrous tissue normally attached to the articular surfaces of bones. Cartilage also makes up the majority of the ear and nose structures. In cases of injury or reconstructive surgical procedures, new cartilaginous material is slowly produced by the body providing the injured is relatively young, thus "knitting" the injured or separated areas together.
While the healing process is taking place, the affected tissues are normally supported in some suitable manner, such as with tape, splints, plaster or other type casts, etc. In cases where no new cartilaginous material is being produced, due to age or other factors, supporting means may be permanently installed or attached.
One example of a situation where support is required after a surgical procedure is that where a dog has its ears cropped. The normal, large, floppy rounded ear is cut to substantially a triangular shape. After the surgery, the ears are taped or otherwise held in an upright position to train the muscles which control ear movement and stabilize the cartilage. After a suitable length of time, the tape or supports are removed and the muscle structure is relied upon to move the ears between upright and resting or laid back positions. Ear cropping is quite common with certain breeds to, for example, make the animal seem more alert, to alter the animals appearance for show purposes, to make the animal look fierce, and/or to help keep the ears cleaner.
Taping or otherwise securing the ears or, for that matter, other parts of the body, may lead to serious and, in some cases, injurious consequences. For example, taping a dogs' ears may create an anaerobic environment and resultant decay below the tape. The adhesive itself may strip off hair or even hide when removed. For all the problems, there is also the possibility that the taping or other means may not work and further surgery or other measures may be necessitated.